No puedo
by electroyusei
Summary: Sin poder evitarlo, se encerraba dentro de sí mismo y dentro de sus pensamientos. Nunca había hecho nada por evitarlo, pero, fantasear con algo que no puedes hacer no debe de ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Drabble, sólo fue una idea suelta y no tenía como anclarla a ninguna otra parte. Counterpartshipping


Soltó aire con inseguridad. Un pequeño humo blanco que quedó como resultado, pasó fugazmente por su cambio de visión y le recordó cuanto frío tenía en aquella tarde. Miró a su lado y lo vio felizmente esperando. Lo había pensado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Las cosas incluso se volvían turbias cada vez que lo pensaba. Quería hacerlo, pero sabía las consecuencias que aquello traería y también sabía que no podría soportarlas. No podría cargar mi por un momento de su vida con...

—¡Vamos!—le agarró una manga—¡Es nuestro turno!—y lo haló hacia su destino.

Y sin embargo estaba allí todavía, en medio de un parque temático entrando a una montaña rusa con Yuya. Le siguió el paso a pesar de saber que iba a gritar bastante y sin decir palabra se sentó a su lado. Volvió a ensimismarse. Quería hacerlo en verdad. Se había resistido, había luchado contra sí mismo para dejar de hacerlo, pero era imposible. Todos los días volvía aquel pensamiento a su mente atormentando una y otra vez. Haciéndole el deseo aún más y más profundo de querer experimentarlo y la curiosidad de saber cómo se sentiría.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba gritando junto a él mientras avanzaban velozmente por aquellos rieles de metal dando vueltas por doquier y recibiendo todo el viento frío en cara. Sus mejillas se iban a helar. ¿A quién se le ocurría venir a un parque temático con un amigo en pleno otoño? O más importante, ¿quién era el tonto que lo acompañaría?

Yuto era ese tonto, ese tonto enamorado.

Gritaron al unísono, se mojaron con la pequeña parte de agua y se rieron al terminar. Padecieron de lo mismo, las piernas les templaron demasiado hasta el punto en el que no podían pararse correctamente. Durante unos minutos tuvieron que sostenerse el uno al otro de los hombros para no caerse.

—Eso... fue demasiado jaja...—comentó con el aliento perdido por el esfuerzo. Yuto le sonrió con el ceño semi fruncido—Creo que mañana voy a tener la voz ronca...

—¿En serio?—alzó una ceja—Pero si no gritaste tanto.

—Sólo casi te exploto los oídos...—dijo con cierta gracia en su voz. Aunque sus temblores ya habían parado, Yuya no soltó a Yuto y fingió que todavía seguía algo mal—¿Quieres subir de nuevo?

—No veo porque no—era inevitable, esa sonrisa haría que moviese cielo y tierra sólo por verla.

Se perdieron en su mundo mientras disfrutaban del parque. Disfrutaron de más atracciones y entre ellas un par de montañas rusas más. Yuya arrastraba a Yuto de un lado a otro mientras este se perdía en sus pensamientos de vez en vez. Fantaseaba en cómo sería la sensación y de cómo podría hacerlo una y otra vez. Cómo reaccionaría el otro y cómo se vería. ¿Se sonrojaría? ¿Se echaría para atrás? ¿O le miraría a los ojos, le sonreiría con una gran pureza y le diría cuanto lo amaba? Lo haría una y mil veces si pudiera, repetiría la placentera acción una y otra vez. Pero un pensamiento hizo que su pecho se oprimiera ante la horrible verdad. ¿Por qué él entre todos los demás? Habiendo tantas personas en ese mundo que si se lo merecían, ¿por qué él?

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Yuto se alivió. Planeó mentalmente lo que haría apenas llegara a casa se acostaría en su cama y sumergiría en sus pensamientos más profundos y más deseados. Fantasearía todo lo que quisiese con él sin ser interrumpido. Sonreiría bobamente a la nada sin tener a nadie a su lado que se preocupase por sus silencios alargados o sus repentinas miradas profundas. Aunque viniese de Yuya y le llenase el corazón de calidez aquel gesto, no podía evitar sentirse mal al sentir que sus propias acciones le incomodaban. Deseaba que todo terminara por hoy.

—¡Gracias por acompañarme!—Yuto sólo atinó a sonreír con calidez—. De verdad muchas gracias, nadie más quería venir...—se mordió el labio sólo para después soltar una sonrisa inocente. Casi como si estuviese mintiendo. Una vez más Yuto no artículo palabra y asintió mientras sentía como ardía su rostro—¡Nos vemos otro día!—exclamó. Sin mucho preámbulo se inclinó hacia él y le beso la mejilla cómo pocas veces hacía. Hasta allí todo perfecto.

Pero después le beso en los labios.

¿Por qué en los labios?

Cuando se separó, sonrió nerviosamente y salió corriendo casi que dando pequeños saltos de felicidad. ¿Habría salido así por la emoción o por la vergüenza que le daba la situación? Yuto nunca lo sabría, él sólo vería como el amor de su vida caía bruscamente hacia el suelo con violencia mientras que a él se le resbalaban las lágrimas por sus frías mejillas. La maldición se había roto.

¿Lo bueno? Ahora podría besar a más personas sin matarlas.

¿Lo malo? Ahora no valía la pena con nadie más.


End file.
